Good Boys: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: They took off like a bottle rocket, through a field of corn, hell hath no fury, like that man scorned... M, For death, Read and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! New fic! Yay! Okay, sooooo….. I love the song "good girls." By Tim McGraw, so I just had to write something to it, I know its kinda shitty, but I needed to get it down, read and review and such :) **

The air was dark and smooth as a man with dark eyes peered out the window.  
Somehow, though there was no wind.

His pitch black hair swirled softly around his face.

Through the open window soft scents drifted.

Though the room was dark his face was somehow lit up.

The man, Bill, walked across the room, careful not to wake the sleeping body that lay across the bed, and picked up the phone before hitting speed dial, calling his twin brother.

_"Ehh…hello?"_ a tired and groggy voice said on the other end.

"Tom." Bill answered. "We're going out tonight." He said, his voice just as cheerful as ever.

_"What do you mean we're going out tonight? It's like three in the fucking morning."_ Tom's tired voice said on the other end.

"So, it's a nice night, be spontaneous for once Tom." Bill stated.  
_  
"What are we gonna do Bill?"_ His brother said. Bill already knew that he had won the battle. He could hear Tom sliding out of bed and getting dressed.

"Gonna chase the moon, you know, like how we used to when we were seventeen." Bill stated.

"_We're twenty four, not seventeen."_ Tom argued weakly. The sound of water turned on in the background.

"We can drink Boone's Farm?" Bill snickered, knowing that his brother couldn't resist the malt based alcohol drink.

Tom made a grunt.

"Come on dude, you can't say no, I'm your brother." Bill said.

_"Fine. Pick me up."_ And with that, the other line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

They took off like a bottle rocket, through a field of corn.

The bottle was passed between them often as Bill barreled through the tall stalks, their laughter filled the air.  
Living in such a rural area had its advantages.

Of course, the two of them had always hated the small village in East Germany that only consisted of six hundred some odd citizens, bright dreams had always fallowed them.  
They hadn't made it out yet, but they always found a way to have a little fun.

Though they had their exceptions, they were always good boys. Good boys the old women in town would say.

Good handsome boys. Boys who would grow up to raise good families and their own good girls and boys.

Good boys, who never let anyone see them cry, always held their chins high and their shoulders straight…


	3. Chapter 3

Bill parked between the old railway tracks, the moon seemed to reflect off the old, warn mental like dull little Christmas lights.

Those tracks had so many memories. Memory's of when Bill and Tom were younger, laughing and skipping through the corn, getting lost

Bill rolled down the windows and propped his feet up over the dash board.  
He lit a cigarette, the light from the embers lighting up his face ever so slightly.

Tom took another long swig of the powerful drink. A pleasant numb feeling coming up from his spine.

The silence was thick as they passed the bottle back and forth until there was little left in the bottle.

Bill dropped his cigarette in the bottle and watched the alcohol catch fire.  
He twirled the small amount of burning liquid around, watching it with his eyebrows pursed together.

Tom felt as if the flaming liquid that was in the bottle were in his stomach.

Bill put a palm over the bottle, cutting off the oxygen and putting out the fire before flinging it out the window.

He lit another cigarette and looked out the window with a strange look.

"My man's been sleeping around." Bill said in a hurt and angry voice. "And I know who it is."

Tom's head fell down.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning a blonde haired man sat down at the kitchen table, a carton of milk in one hand and the paper in the other.

Noticing the piece of paper that sat underneath the salt and pepper shakers, he reached over and read a note.

_"Andi, Went out with Tom. Love, Me."_ The note read in Bill'shand writing.  
The man just shrugged it off and pulled out the paper.

**_"Two killed in a fatal crash,"_** The paper read. **_"The train never had time to stop, they were parked right on the tracks."_  
**  
The only witness to these deaths was a weeping willow on a foggy hill.

When Bill told Tom. "If I can't have him neither one of us will."

They were good boys, always walked the line, good boys, never let anyone see them cry… 

Ende.

_

**alldone! whatcha think?  
Depressing right?  
ehh, whatever.**

**review bitte! **


End file.
